Tea and Rite of Spring
Ardette and the divine Yulia Malitowski have one of their routine lunch dates. Initial Setting: Some cafe in Purple. ------------------------------------------------------- Yulia "Can you believe ''what zhey are teaching over on that other side? They call it 'crumping,' what sort of word is 'crumping'?" Ardette "Psht, not one I've heard of. But I think they fancy it some sort of... warrior dance." Ardette shrugs in a FUCK IF I KNOW fashion. '': She needs to be careful with what she says because her studio pretty much only exists because the factions LET it XD : Which I bet Yulia bemoans. HOW CAN YOU LET THOSE AWFUL THINGS INTO YOUR STUDIO : ahahaha YEAH probably : though she is willing to let ardette keep the studio because ballet is ~*~classy~*~ and ~*~refined~*~ : plus i'm sure she trusts ardette to run a tight ship : "It's business, Yulia. I'm just trying to get by." Yulia "And don't even get me started ''on how that dance LOOKS. All those unnatural body movements, it looks like they are about to break!" '': i should've just apped dustin's mom LOL : Bahahahwww : She can be an intro for Dette and Dustin to talk every once in a while. Oh, /awkward/, the old ladies are having tea again : lol : ahahaha : Depending on how catty Ardette is feeling that day she might find small ways to justify the UG styles XD Ardette "Oh, I don't know, Yulia, some of those isolations take years of training." Ardette siiiiiip Yulia "I try to keep an open mind, I really do, but I simply cannot get behind a dance that looks like your body is having a seizure!" Ardette "Three words: Rite. Of. Spring." : One of the most famous ballets of all time. *SNAPS* : i love that it caused a riot when it opened : YUUUS : i've seen footage of it, IT'S P CRAZY : people throwing shit and stuff at the stage : The fucking French, I tell ya : XDD : i've seen the actual ballet too, it's quite...different than usual haha : It is. It's... kind of uncomfortable. But so complex : almost sort of tribal too : it's really cool : And lo, the Premiere of Rite of Spring was the first recorded incident of unrefined vibe found in nature. : ahahahhaa : the first crack : Apparently what they used to do was, all the corps girls learned the sacrifice solo, and the girl who was chosen to be the sacrifice was chosen at random DURING THE SHOW so that their terror and OHGOD was genuine Yulia scoffs. "Don't tell me you're starting to sympathize ''with those uncultured deadbeats. I hardly think the Rite of Spring is a fair comparison." Ardette chuckles into her mug. "Asking anyone to dance the Rite of Spring is hardly a gesture of sympathy, Yulia." Yulia takes a sip of her tea and calms down a bit. "Perhaps. Maybe we can ask those 'crumpers' to dance in the next production," she sarcastically comments. Ardette reaches over and gives her hand a sarcastic pat-pat. "And if it works, you'll be hailed as an artistic genius." Yulia laughs. "Oh no, I am a ballroom teacher, not a ballet teacher. That is ''your ''specialty!" Ardette scowls at her. "I am not a ''teacher. I'm a choreographer." Yulia "Whatever you call yourself, the two are intertwined and can hardly be separated in my experience," she smugly states, taking another sip of her tea. Ardette rolls her eyes and, if she were a less classy lady, she would stick her tongue out at her elder for that. Yulia will pretend she didn't notice that. "Speaking of which, do you have any exciting new upcoming productions?" Ardette looks down at her tea. This is a more effective reminder of Yulia's status over her than what the color of their shirts are. "You know the answer to that, Yulia. I don't have a producer. Besides, that's not the type of business I'm in." Yulia waves her hand. "No no, pardon me, that's not what I meant. But your choreography still shows up in other's productions, no?" Ardette makes an iffy sort of sound and bobs her head, trying not to laugh. "I suppose you could call them that." Because sidewalk- or studio-battles are quite a production, indeed. Yulia sighs. "...you ARE also choreographing for performance sake, not just for battling?" she gets straight to the point. Ardette tips her head but doesn't look at her. "I choreograph for what my clients pay me to choreograph," she says delicately. Yulia studies Ardette's features. The times were rough, especially for the Squares, but it shouldn't be for her. "...have you still considered coming over to the Mafia? Where your true talents and skills can thrive?" Ardette could have seen THAT question coming from a mile away, and she has an oft-used and not ''entirely ''dishonest answer ready for her friend. "And alienate half of my clientele? Tch..." Yulia could go on, about if Ardette ''truly ''enjoys that, about preserving the arts, but a quick check of the time and the desire to not continue going down the same conversational path they always seem to end up stops her. "Well, I suppose as long as it pays your bills..." "It does." Ardette checks her watch at the same time and starts. "Oh, that's my cue." She gets up and shrugs her coat on, reaching into her purse for her wallet. "I appreciate your company, and your sponsorship, as always, Yulia." It's with a scrunch of her nose that's both mocking and friendly; another lunch, another invitation to the Mafia. Ardette slaps down enough cred onto the table for the both of them. And it's sickly satisfying to be able to do this, for Yulia to see it, even if it'll hurt her later. "Do say hello to the family for me." Yulia was just about to pay for the whole ordeal herself when Ardette beats her to the punch. "Hmph. Don't think I will forget this favor..." she teases, standing up and gathering her own things. "In any case, I hope you still give it some serious consideration. It has been a while since the Rite of Spring has been performed around here," she chuckles, giving Ardette a cheek-kiss before heading off to teach her own class at her studio. Ardette returns the little right-left-kiss and gives Yulia one of her rare, genuine smiles. She watches Yulia glide out of the cafe. "Because a riot with vibe is exactly what the Purple District needs," she mutters to herself. Category:RP Category:Ardette Category:Yulia